The invention relates to a sun shade. More particularly, the invention relates to a sun shade for blocking the suns rays from reaching the head of a person who is in a reclined position, while allowing the suns rays to reach the rest of their body.
People enjoy laying beach in the sunshine. Sunbathing can be relaxing and can enhance one's appearance. However, while laying in the sun, many people find it undesirable to have the sun shine directly upon their face. The hot sun can be irritating to sensitive facial skin, and over-exposure can lead to various skin conditions. In addition, over-exposure of the suns rays can lead to premature facial aging.
Furthermore, people often bring young children to the beach. Children are especially sensitive to the sun. A baby's young skin cannot tolerate the sun for too long.
People have sought to selectively block the suns rays using umbrellas which either attach to their chair, or stick into the ground. However, it is difficult use an umbrella to selectively block the sun from portions of the body, such as the face, while allowing the suns rays to reach the remainder of the body.
Others have devised sun shades which are designed to attach to beach chairs. However, the reality is that most people do not bring chairs or lounges to the beach: they enjoy laying on the sand.
While these units units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.